un amor de balcon
by camile003
Summary: Katniss es una chica hermosa y prodigio que aparentaba un carácter frio y solitario con una vida tranquila y sus metas trazadas sabía qué hacer y a donde quería llegar o eso era lo que pensaba... sipnosis completa dentro
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR DE BALCON

SIPNOSIS

Katniss es una chica hermosa y prodigio que aparentaba un carácter frio y solitario con una vida tranquila y sus metas trazadas sabía qué hacer y a donde quería llegar o eso era lo que pensaba. Hasta que llega su nuevo y sexi vecino a trastornar su mundo y mostrarle una forma diferente de vivir, mientras surge el amor ella tendrá que volver a enfrentar su pasado remover viejas heridas y decidir si dejar a aquel chico de ojos azules como el cielo y de cabellos rubio con el trigo ser partícipe de todo y ayudarla a sanar completamente o dejarlo ir para siempre.

CAPITULO: 1

Katniss caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de new york pensando en cuanto había cambiado su vida en unos cuantos años ya casi ni recordaba ese tiempo de desesperanza tristeza y soledad había vivido sumida en dolor el remordimiento de pensar que pudo haber hecho r algo más, no quería recordar y ponerse triste rapidemanete se sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y decidió apurar el paso ya que llegaría tarde a su cita con finnnick él era su mejor amigo lo conocía desde que tenía trece años y sabía perfectamente que a él no le gustaban los retrasos era el señor perfección puede que los demás lo vieran como engreído y todo los adjetivos que acompañan la palabra pero lo cierto es que las apariencias engañan demasiado finnnick era un hombre de muy buen corazón.

En cuánto entre al Starbucks vi a finnnick en una de las mesas del fondo y miraba impaciente su reloj esperando que llegara.

-hola finn-

-kat siéntate-

\- y dime que era eso importante que necesitabas hablar conmigo-

-pues… más bien es un favor-

Mi amigo tenía una cara muy triste y se veía decaído

-sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y si en mis manos esta ayudarte lo hare – le debía mucho a finnnick él había estado ahí junto a ella en los peores momentos

-kat sabes que las cosas con mis padres no han estado bien últimamente por lo del matrimonio arreglado y mi negación a ello y tú sabes que yo no deseo casarme por obligación si no que espero encontrar alguien que me entienda en fin el problema es que me han dicho que si no deseo vivir bajo sus condiciones no podría vivir bajo su mismo techo lo que no me ha molestado porque sabes que desde hace un tiempo deseo independizarme pero este no es mi mejor momento…-

-finn está bien cálmate sabes que puedes quedarte en mi departamento el tiempo que necesites buttercup y yo esteremos encantados de tener ahí luego hablaremos en casa con calma de esto –

-gracias kat eres la mejor –

-adulador-

-cambiando de tema ¿kat no tienes que trabajar o ir a entrenar hoy?-

\- oh por dios finnick llegare tarde al trabajo-

\- pero entonces porque acordaste desayunar conmigo-

-porque pensé que no tomaría tanto tiempo –

\- vaya siempre apurada chica en llamas no sería mejor que organizaras tus tiempos –

-¡finnick! Deja de regañarme y mejor acompañe hasta el trabajo a excusarte con el viejo plutarch ya que es por tu culpa que llegara tarde-

-está bien, está bien-hablo finnick entre risas

Dejamos el dinero en la mesa y salimos al aparcamiento del local finnnick tenía un Audi r8 color plateado fue el último regalo de cumpleaños dado por sus padres mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería íbamos en un cómodo silencio no tardamos más de 10minutos en llegar

En cuanto llegue plutarch me esperaba en la entrada de empleados

-kat –

-plutarch-

-ah sé que es un poco complicado llegar temprano acá viviendo en la zona de central park pero esta es la tercera vez que legas tardé a la semana –

-lo se plutarch intentare organizarme mejor pero esta vez tengo una excusa-

Y en ese momento plutarch se percató de la presencia de finnick

-finnnick muchacho tiempo sin verte-

-hey plutarch este pues veras hoy realmente fue mi culpa que kat llegara tarde ya que la entretuve pero te prometo que mientras viva con ella no llegara tarde más-

Plutarch conocía a finnick ya que él es un ex empleado y fue quien me recomendó, plutarch es un buen hombre es el dueño y administrador de la cafetería back coffe la mayoría de los empleados éramos jóvenes plutarch trataba de entendernos y ayudarnos siempre

-¡oh! Así que ya son novios yo sabía que la cercanidad entre ustedes se convertiría en algo mas- fue lo primero que atino a decir plutarch

-(risas)-

-plutarch no puedes estar más equivocado solo le he pedido a kat que me albergue en su depa por un tiempo mientras resuelvo mis problemas-aclaro finnick

\- claro – dijo plutarch no sé pero en su mirada tenía un tiende de decepción

-bueno, bueno suficiente charla kat creo que es mejor que entres y ayudes a tus compañeros ya que el lugar esta abarrotado de gente-

Sin más me despedí de finn y me fui a cambiar mi trabaja era como el de cualquier camarera aunque horario era u poco pesado ya que también estudiaba y practicaba gimnasia era un deporte muy liberador. Las 6 horas de trabajo pasaron rápidamente de ida a casa pasa por un restaurante chino y compre ya que me imagine que finn estaría cansado de llevar sus pertenencias y yo no tenía ánimo de cocinar.

Al llegar al torre de apartamentos en la cual vivía vi que unos hombres de alguna empresa de mudanza entraba y salían con cajas y objetos pesados y la curiosidad me pudo más que cualquier cosas y decida preguntare al portero el cual me dijo que ya había ocupado el apartamento frente al mío solo había mandado sus pertenencias y el inquilino no vendría hasta dentro de un par de meses

Al entrar al departamento finnnick y buttercup me recibieron cálidamente pasamos la cena entre risas y bromas al terminar ayude a finnnick a organizar sus coas e la habitación no eran muchas a decir verdad pero si las necesarias

Y sin pensarlo se dio cuenta que era de noche y la noche se había hecho para dormir pero ella hace mucho tiempo ella dejo dormir cada noche era acechada por las pesadillas casi que cada noche revivía su cruel pasado claro que debes en cuando conciliaba el sueño gracias al doctor Aurelius las pastillas no eran del todo efectivas pero le daban un poco de paz.

Katniss tomo un baño y se dirigió un a su mesita de noche y saco sus pastillas las tomo e intento dormir pero por desgracia esta no era su noche

Eran las 2:32 am mientras que finnnick intentaba despertar a Katniss para calmarla y decirle que solo era un mal sueño ella solo seguía sollozando y pataleaba negándose hasta que por fin logro despertar, a pesar que era una noche fresca de verano Katniss estaba empapada en sudor y lagrimas

-shhh todo está bien kat solo es un mal sueño-

-snif, snif finn...Nick...no...No…quiero… seguir…pa...Pasando… por…esto cada…noche-

-lo siento kat lo siento mucho pero no es algo que es mis manos pero te juro que hare lo que me sea posible para ayudarte –

Nota de autor:

Hola pues como ven es mi primer sé que el cap. es un poco simple y no muestra mucho de la historia pero solo es el comienzo díganme que les pareció acepto críticas constructivas pronto sabrán de peeta y todo el lio del pasado de Katniss


	2. Chapter 2

UM AMOR DE BALCON

CAPITULO: 2

POV PEETA

Soy peeta mellark tengo 23 años soy pintor, panadero y pastelero y aunque suene extraño llevo enamorado de las misma chica de ojos grises desde los 16 y aunque suene aún más extraño a menudo la veo en mis sueños, me repetía una y otro vez delante del espejo mientras intentaba calmarme desde hace un par de años se ha hecho habitual mis pesadillas pero el solo hecho de recordar a aquella chica cuyo nombre desconozca me tranquiliza.

Mi vida es un completo desastre a pesar de he conseguido todo lo quería me he desviado de mi verdadera meta me perdí en el sendero de la fama y las falsas amistades. Yo provenía de una familia acomodada así que lujos nunca me habían afectado mis padres nos criaron con mucha bondad y humildad, pero ahora era irreconocible, a pesar de haber visto la peor cara de la humanidad al haber sido soldado por un corto tiempo en la guerra de Vietnam y estar incompleto al volver estudie arte y me convertí en el pintor más joven importante y renombrado de en Europa.

Hace un par de meses atrás me di cuenta realmente en que mundo estaba metido me di cuenta de la falsedad e hipocresía y esto no me gustaba nada yo no era así no entendía como había cambiado tanto como había traicionado mis ideales, por eso he decidido comenzar de nuevo volver a new york y hacer otros de mis sueños realidad abrir una panadería si lo se suena estúpido después de tanto éxito y tanto dinero ¿para que carajos quiero abrir una panadería? Mi madre y mi nana se encargaron de enseñarnos a cocinar y ha hornear a los hermanos mellark por ende es lo que mejor parece quiero dejar atrás mi vida de pintor claro que no del todo seguiré pintando mientras la siga soñando aquella chica de ojos grises que algún día me alentó y hoy ha de ser una gran mujer.

Y aquí estoy yo empacando mi vida era lo más acertado ya que literalmente estaba empacando mi departamento entero mi hermano me había conseguido un departamento en central park y era casi tan grande como el que vivía en Italia había contratado una empresa de mudanza así que me alivianaron el trabajo solo fue enviar la cajas y mi hermano se encargaría de recibirlo todo claro que aún faltaba tiempo para que me mudara por completo pasaría una pequeña temporada en casa de mi madre

Al llegar al aeropuerto de california mi familia entera me esperaba mi madre estallo en mar de lágrimas al verme corrió abrazarme o eso pensé pero lo que recibí fue una buena cachetada

-no eres el pequeño ojiazul que yo había criado este no es mi peeta-hablo mi madre en tono muy serio

-mamá estamos en un lugar público- fue lo único que atine a decir aunque mi madre tuviese razón este no era lugar para recriminar mis errores

\- vamos a casa muchacho-hablo el tío cinna

El camino a casa fue un poco más ameno gracias al característico humor y simpatía de mis hermanos

Al llegar cenamos y al a la hora de dormir fui a hablar con mi madre

Toc, toc, toc

-pase- dijo mi madre

-mamá lo siento pero no todo es mi culpa-

\- peeta no importa de quien sea o no la culpa pero el que hayas participado en un hecho tan fatal también te hace culpable –

\- pero yo no lo hice con la intención de hacerle daño a nadie solo quería ayudar a mi "amigo" –

\- pero acaso no pensaste en la dignidad y el orgullo de esas chicas-

\- no pensé que fuera para tanto –

\- ¡PEETA HARRIET MELLARK TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO (OTRA CACHETADA) ESTA NO ES MI NIÑO QUE HAS ESCHO CON EL Y SU CARACTERISTACA AMABILIDAD DONDE FUE SU DULZURA Y EL DESO DE HACER A LOS DEMAS!-

\- mamá lo siento sé que hice algunas cosas mal y cometí errores q también que el éxito y la fama no lo son todo pero ya no me atormentes más –

\- yo también lo siento mi niño tal vez debí tratarme con mano as dura en vez de tanta dulzura nunca pensé que ese mundillo de apariencias te fuera afectar tanto-

\- yo tampoco- termine la pequeña frase sollozando sabía que lo decía mi madre era cierto solo que yo no quería aceptar del todo que había perdido mi esencia mi ser

Y me abrazo sentí de nuevo un cálido confort en mi cuerpo y alma restaurado mi rota vida a pesar de todo mi madre me aceptaba sin importar los errores cometidos

-shhh cariño ya lo bueno es que has decido dejar esa vida tras y empezar de nuevo no todos tiene la valentía de hacerlo-

\- no sé si será capaz de hacerlo el peso de la culpa me carcome-

-claro que podrás en new york un viejo amigo es psicólogo he hablado con él para que te atienda y te ayude pero debes prometerme que lo harás lo más pronto posible-

-hare lo que tú digas para que me perdones-

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte querido yo soy tu madre y tu serás siempre mi hijo asi te convirtieras en estafador ladrón o asesino serás mi hijo debes hacerlo por ti-

-lo hare –

\- ve descansar –

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Al levantarme escuche risas y ruidos familiares prominentes de la cocina asi tome un baño y vesti decentemente para bajar sabía que me iban a dar un sermón mi madre no sabía que me había tatuado hace poco y por lo que vestía no se veía el tatuaje pero al entrar el sorprendido fui yo

-posy debes compartir con tu hermano-

\- no telo papa-

-porque no quieres-

-pote bela lo hizo peseiamete paa tio peeta y io-

\- por eso debes compartir –

Escuche a mi hermano Gale y mi sobrina haber hasta que notaron mi presencia

-¡tío peeta!- gritaron mis sobrinos posy y rory

-no posy tú tienes los wafles de la abuela déjame al tio peeta-

\- noop –

-papa-

-niños suficiente el tío peeta no es un juguete-

\- bien- dijo rory

\- otey bela- hablo posy

Tome en mis brazos a la pequeña y pensé que algún quería un bebe mío de la persona que amara y mío

-tío peeta te es echo-señalo la pequeña las rayas que sobresalían del tatuaje

\- es un tatuaje posy-

Todos voltearon a mirarme mi madre con cara furiosa el tío cinna me miraba sorprendido y mi hermana Johan y Gale me miraban anonadados

-vaya peeta dejaste de ser el ñoño inocente de la familia-hablo con burla mi hermana

\- de cuando acá te revelaste – dijo Gale

\- peeta creo que cuanto antes te vayas new york más orgullosa estaré de ti apropósito ese que te hiciste es horrible-

Y así es como de cuenta de deberás debía irme a new york necesitaba rápido y urgente una vida un nuevo comienzo y tal vez solo tal vez exista la pequeña posibilidad de ver a la chica de los ojos grises…

NOTA DE AUTOR

Hola a tod s ok como pueden ver segundo capítulo hoy supimos un poco sobre peeta y su familia pregunta:

1¿que será eso tan grabe que paso en Italia que le mostro a peeta que debía?

2¿de qué creen que sea el tatuaje de peeta? Comenten

Agradecimientos

Gracias a peetakatniss y a brujita22 por añadirme a sus favoritos

Lori (guest): este pjs gracia por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y pues ya verás que poco profundizare y explicare bien el trama en fin no preocupes que yo también soy fan de los everlark no sería capaz de escribir un fic de thg y que kat y peet no queden juntos


End file.
